


Действие равно противодействию

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Barrayar, Gen, ImpSec, Secret Ops
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: Как известно, деятельность оперативного агента лейтенанта Форкосигана постоянно стоила Иллиану седых волос и сгрызенных до корня ногтей. И вот почему.Таймлайн: "Границы бесконечности" и "Братья по оружию".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Equal and Opposite Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299784) by [fawatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson). 



Шеф СБ Иллиан испытал отчетливое удовольствие, когда в Форбарр-Султану по прямому лучу пришло срочное зашифрованное сообщение от лорда Форриди с Эты Кита – сообщение, пересланное ему связистами незамедлительно сразу по получению:

_"У гемов что-то буквально растревожило осиное гнездо; не уверен, что именно произошло, но, если учесть, что на различных светских мероприятиях внезапно перестали появляться все их генералы, и при этом не было никакой утечки информации (ни даже намека на нее!), я полагаю, что некое событие непременно повлечет за собой вызов к императору верхушки старших офицеров, которые затем принесут ему свои окончательные извинения"._

Была уже середина дня - а обычно сообщения приходили утром. Стоимость внеплановой передачи ложилась на оперативный бюджет отправителя, и это было серьезной причиной использовать сжатый луч только по исключительным поводам. Саймон позволил себе довольную улыбку: он так и предполагал, что на Дагуле IY Майлз добьется успеха.

Первый намек на то, что дагульская операция прошла не совсем по плану, Саймон получил на следующий день. По обыкновению он включал галактические новости, пока ел на завтрак свои хлопья, и в тот день с экрана прозвучало: "Самый массовый побег военнопленных за всю человеческую историю!" Похоже, Майлз превзошел там самого себя, и Саймон с нетерпением предвкушал, как станет читать его доклад о выполнении задания. 

Рано утром на следующей неделе шефу пришло с курьером очередное ежедневное коммюнике по секретному каналу. Оно собиралось из различных сообщений, поступавших как изнутри Барраярской империи, так и извне. Все присылаемое в СБ шло на адрес ее шефа Иллиана: наследство еще тех лет, когда службой командовал Негри. Но в те времена объем корреспонденции не был столь... значительным. (А Негри был в каком-то смысле одержим вопросами контроля. Порой Иллиан – сейчас имевший сомнительную честь последним по-настоящему помнить Негри – рисовал перед глазами мысленную картинку прежнего шефа, открывающего все конверты до единого, и обычно находил ее забавной. Когда Иллиан улыбался таким мыслям на редкостно скучных совещаниях с начальниками департаментов, те неизменно удивлялись, что такого смешного они сейчас сказали).

Но, чье бы имя ни стояло в поле «кому», большая часть корреспонденции так и не достигала кабинета Иллиана, рассылаемая почтовой службой по различным департаментам. Почти всеми оставшимися занимался его личный помощник, в чьем распоряжении был кодовый ключ, открывавший почти все сообщения. Он должен был рассортировать их утром до появления шефа в кабинете. Иллиан как-то спросил секретаря, как рано начинается его рабочий день, и с изумлением узнал, что на эту сортировку уходит два часа.

Для большинства докладов хватало защиты шифрованной комм-линии. Однако совсем крошечная их доля – в пропорции, конечно, - оказывалась слишком деликатна для электронного способа сообщения, поскольку, несмотря на все самые современные меры безопасности, все же оставался риск взлома. Такие послания превращались в распечатки. И даже их было слишком много для личного внимания Иллиана, так что помощник со своей неизменной эффективностью сортировал и их по коду и источнику. Только избранные сообщения ждали по утрам Иллиана на столе, предназначенные для его личного внимания. Предполагалось, что... да, вот, письмо предназначенное персонально для него. Он прижал большой палец к электронной печати на конверте и извлек оттуда единственный лист распечатки и стерженек датачипа.

Сопроводительная записка гласила: 

_"Сэр, в продолжение вашего замечания от 23.07, где вы предупреждали меня ожидать курьерскую доставку рапорта от тайного галактического агента на Дендарийском наемном флоте... С сожалением сообщаю Вам, что в настоящее время могу доложить лишь о чем-то вроде общего доклада о состоянии упомянутого флота, но не оперативный доклад, который вы ждете. Прилагаю видео, скопированное из локальных новостей; оно самоочевидно"._

Вставив стерженек в гнездо ридера, Саймон имел возможность наблюдать, как три "карманных" крейсера плюс разношерстое собрание судов поменьше вываливаются из П-В перехода в локальное пространство Эскобара и через несколько минут уже бегут оттуда, преследуемые тремя цетагандийскими крейсерами у них на хвосте. За кадром женский голос комментировал происходящее, высказывая различные предположения о том, куда движутся оба флота. Саймон искренне понадеялся, что комментаторша ошиблась.

Неделей спустя помощник передал Иллиану рапорт с Единения Джексона. Свое сообщение агент Морозов спрятал внутри груза скоропортящихся экзотических фруктов, отправленных первыми классом срочности со Станции Кордона.

_"Как вы можете видеть из прилагаемой голозаписи, один из кораблей - не флагманский – значительно поврежден: выстрел цетагандийцев попал ему в область неклиновской гондолы еще до перехода в джексонианское локальное пространство. Согласно полученному мною приказу оказывать дендарийцам всю возможную помощь, я создавал помехи, разрывы и перенаправление сообщений, которыми обменивались Станция Престен и цетагандийский атташе, что эффективно задержало преследующие дендарийцев корабли и позволило наемникам благополучно скрыться"._

После этого несколько дней новых рапортов не поступало. И каждый из этих дней Иллиану приходилось делать доклад императору и премьер-министру. Было тяжело смотреть им в глаза и не знать, что сказать. (Единственное утешительное соображение - все могло быть и хуже: посмотреть им в глаза и рассказать то, о чем даже думать страшно). Грегор всякий раз, когда Иллиан приходил к нему, смотрел на него со вспыхнувшей надеждой - и эта надежда гасла с его уходом. А Эйрел выглядел точно так же, как всегда; он был куда опытнее в деле обуздывания и сокрытия собственных эмоций. 

Остановка флота на Станции Клайн оказалась краткой. От местного барраярского резидента Иллиан и не ждал полного оперативного доклада, зато эта двухдневная остановка позволила Иллиану переслать Майлзу по сжатому лучу распоряжение доложиться командующему силами безопасности в барраярской штаб-квартире на Тау Кита. Ответные заверения Майлза в благополучии Саймон переслал Грегору и Эйрелу. А столкнувшись с графиней Форкосиган - тем же вечером, на приеме, который Грегор давал для цетагандийского посла, - Иллиан сумел с облегчением встретить и ее пристальный взгляд. Цетагандийская делегация держалась в тот раз как обычно: вкрадчиво, вежливо и безупречно. Интересно, до какой степени их посол осведомлен о роли Барраяра в активизации марилаканского Сопротивления? В конце концов, дендарийцы – наемники, значит, кто-то должен был им заплатить за их вмешательство в это дело. Как всегда, на приеме Иллиан курсировал по залам и почти не участвовал в светской жизни. Зато он позаботился, чтобы на цетагандийцев было направлено большее количество подслушивающих устройств, чем обычно. Мало ли какие интересные крохи информации они могут обронить?

Следующие сведения поступили через четыре дня от внештатного агента, которому СБ периодически платило за поставляемую информацию. Иллиану было невыносимо полагаться на персону, чья лояльность была более чем сомнительна, но Махата Солярис была слишком маленькой и незначительной системой, чтобы Барраяр обеспечивал там свое постоянное присутствие, даже в лице торговых и коммерческих представителей, поэтому выбора у СБ не было. Зато этот информатор был выдающейся личностью в "шпионских кругах", пусть даже он играл на обе стороны против некоей третьей. Иллиан знал, что тот продавал свои сведения сразу и барраярцам, и цетагандийцам. А когда Иллиан знал что-то, но ничего не мог с этим поделать, чувство беспомощности доводило его до бешенства. Какой смысл в таком случае обладать чипом эйдетической памяти и зловещим имиджем?

Он проиграл запись, морщась, когда на его глазах слабые корабли ныряли и уклонялись под огнем стреляющих раз за разом пяти цетагандийских крейсеров. К счастью, дендарийские корабли были хоть и мельче, зато имели преимущество в маневренности. Однако этим их преимущества ограничивались. П-В переход предоставлял их единственный шанс на спасение, но его перекрывал бронированный истребитель-разведчик. Однако из эскобарской кампании Иллиан вынес уроки тактики и понял, что, прикрывая единственный выход из локального пространства такой незначительной огневой мощью, цетагандийцы совершили критическую ошибку. Затаив дыхание, он смотрел, как дендарийские корабли один за другим уходят в скачок. Но он протестующе застонал, когда запись оборвалась прежде, чем совершили прыжок два последних из них: тот, с поврежденной гондолой и явно упавшей скоростью, и второй - очевидно, флагман, прикрывавший огнем раненого товарища. Иллиан осмотрел пакет, словно там могло найтись что-то еще, и действительно обнаружил краткую пояснительную записку. Запись оказалась любительской, сделанной с борта торгового корабля, застрявшего в локальном пространстве в тот момент, когда там объявились дендарийцы с преследователями на хвосте. Естественно, торговца гораздо сильнее волновало, как бы ему поскорее убраться из-под огня, нежели как лучше и ближе занять позицию для съемки; и он успешно скрылся при первой же возможности, когда сражение еще не закончилось. В пояснительной записке сообщалось, что все корабли успешно совершили П-В переход в неизвестном направлении, несмотря на свои повреждения. Это совпадало с текущим положением дел: если бы кто-то из дендарийцев попал в плен – а особенно, если бы это был флагманский корабль Майлза - Иллиан к нынешнему моменту уже об этом знал бы. Хотя это было невеликим утешением. Если корабль подбит, значит, у него на борту раненые. На мгновение он словно воочию увидел - и тут же решительно отогнал в сторону это видение - Майлза, умирающего в корабельном лазарете. Нет, что бы ни случилось, оно случилось не вчера (Иллиан дважды проверил отметку даты на исходной записи и охарактеризовал все как "давно", по крайней мере, в понятиях космических сражений). Все закончилось, все в прошлом. Единственное, что нужно сделать сейчас – сообщить эту информацию тому, кому следует знать. Пусть Эйрел утешится хотя бы тем, что сын отлично усвоил его уроки военной тактики. 

Дальше всю неделю новостей не было. Грегор с Эйрелом периодически дискутировали, какой маршрут с Махата Солярис могли избрать дендарийцы, и привлекали к этим спорам Иллиана. Проблема в том, что потенциальных направлений было слишком много. 

\- На их месте я бы попытался покинуть зону, где цетагандийские военные корабли перемещаются свободно, и пробился бы туда, где цеты являются персонами нон-грата. Разумеется, если бы в таком месте еще и мне были рады, это было бы вообще замечательно, - заметил великий стратег. 

Иллиан отослал срочное распоряжение СБшному атташе в Ступице Хеджена, который курировал военное сопровождение барраярских торговых конвоев, и проинструктировал его, что следует предпринять, если дендарийцы все же объявятся.

Ему не пришлось долго ждать ответа. Назавтра же вечером шеф Иллиан уже должен был срочно рассказывать императору о боевых группах цетагандийских наемных убийц, размере вознаграждения за некую голову и том факте, что ее обладатель сейчас на волосок от гибели.

\- И сколько они назначили?

\- Мне доложили о сумме в 50 тысяч цетагандийских корон, что составляет около ста двадцати пяти тысяч бетанских долларов. В любой валюте по усмотрению получателя награды.

Брови Грегора взлетели на лоб; повисла долгая напряженная пауза, в течение которой тот пытался оценить, сколько же стоит его сводный брат. Мертвым. Потому что за живого, и в этом Иллиан не сомневался, сам Грегор бы назначил цену куда выше. 

\- Я отдал распоряжение, чтобы оставленные лордом Форкосиганом вещи забрали со склада и доставили сюда, - заметил Иллиан.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вернулся он сам, - возразил Грегор.

\- Да, сир. - А что еще здесь можно было сказать?

\- Вы хотя бы знаете, в каком направлении он переместился на этот раз?

Иллиан только расстроенно покачал головой.

Три недели спустя из орбитального дока на Поле выставили счет Барраярской Империи за ремонт поврежденного стыковочного челнока. В ответ на обычный запрос обстоятельств, при которых был нанесен убыток, им сообщили жуткую историю о поврежденных в результате диверсии стабилизаторах, что чуть было не повлекло столкновение с коммерческой станцией. Только благодаря фантастическому пилотированию Елены Ботари-Джезек не произошло катастрофы. Благодарные полианцы наградили ее со всеми полагающимися церемониями, однако после этого дендарийцев попросили покинуть границы Пола быстрейшим и кратчайшим путем

\- И тогда они?..

\- Вернулись в Ступицу, сир.

\- Не понимаю, почему они не могли воспользоваться вторым туннелем, к Комарре.

=- Мне сообщили, что они предлагали такой вариант, однако на этот переход стояла большая очередь, а полианцы не желали рисковать еще одним инцидентом в своем пространстве. Увы, мои источники в Ступице передают, что дендарийцы там даже не задержались, а проследовали прямиком к Аслунду, который представляет собой тупик.

\- Тупик?

\- Непонятно, почему они совершили скачок в этом направлении, учитывая, что в системе Аслунда нет больше ни одного П-В туннеля, и... - неохотно признался Иллиан, - мои лучшие агенты не смогли их там обнаружить. 

Посеревший от усталости граф Форкосиган тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем подытожить:

\- Они не хотели заново испытывать удачу на Единении Джексона, учитывая то, что случилось в прошлый раз; а с Вервана, пусть там их и ждет несомненно теплый прием, единственный туннель дальше ведет в цетагандийское пространство. Так что это должен был быть Аслунд.

\- Только их там нет, и это совершено точно.

\- Там - нет; по моим подсчетам, в настоящий момент он должны находиться где-то здесь, - Эйрел ткнул пальцем в пустое место на звездной схеме примерно на полпути между Аслундом и Колонией Бета.

\- В обычном пространстве.

\- Именно так. Они избрали окружной путь, длинный, зато безопасный – безопасный сравнительно с другими вариантами. Ведь ничто не мешает цетагандийцам отправить крейсер – скоростной крейсер - в затяжное преследование, и если случится боевое столкновение, то крайне маловероятно, что рядом в этот момент окажется какое-то постороннее судно-наблюдатель, так что и свидетелей не будет. Мы сможем понять, что они погибли, лишь по самодовольному выражению на раскрашенных лицах цетов.

\- И насколько это вероятно? - тихо переспросил Грегор. 

Граф Форкосиган пожал плечами. 

\- Сначала цетагандийцам придется их отыскать, а космос – штука просторная, и в сравнении с астрономическими расстояниями корабли ничтожно малы. Но существует ограниченное количество пунктов назначения и путей к ним, из которых ты можешь выбирать; если, конечно, ты не капитан исследовательского судна, чье предназначение - лететь в неизвестность. - Он сделал секундную паузу и добавил: - Так что вероятность не нулевая. Или, как вариант, цетагандийцы могут оставить свои корабли в засаде в конечной точке их маршрута и поджидать, пока они сами туда не прилетят: это еще дешевле в смысле времени и расхода топлива. Все зависит все от того, насколько сильно они хотят настичь Нейсмита.

\- Награду за него уже подняли до ста тысяч корон, - ответил Иллиан.

\- Причем живым или мертвым,- добавил премьер-министр.

Иллиан особо предупредил посольство на Колонии Бета о дендарийцах и приказал оказывать им любую посильную помощь, а затем приготовился к долгому ожиданию. Хотя нельзя сказать, что во время этого ожидания ему было нечем себя занять. Марилаканские повстанцы отбили Фэллоу-Кор, и разведка утверждала, что объектом их следующей атаки станет Гарсоновская пересадочная станция. Если они сумеют удержать под контролем свою сторону П-В перехода, ведущего в Цетагандийскую империю, инициатива будет на их стороне. А если повстанцы все же этого не сумеют, но и никто другой не сможет им воспользоваться (если они пошлют туда брандер, как это сделал Эйрел двадцать пять лет назад, блокируя П-В переход между Комаррой и Сергияром), то тем самым они крайне осложнят для Цетаганды поставку ресурсов и подкреплений. Иллиан назначил совещание по этому поводу с адмиралом Деспленом: в конце концов, его собственным направлением была разведка, а решение, какими именно методами наиболее эффективно поддерживать марилаканских борцов за свободу, оставалось за Оперативным отделом.

У императора случилась нечастая передышка в его политических обязанностях, и он удалился в свой в Округ отдохнуть; заодно, насколько Иллиан знал своего Грегора, тот захватил с собой целую стопку бумаг, относящихся к компетенции уже не императора Барраяра, а графа Форбарры. У самого Саймона в ближайшие выходные состоялся обед с Элис Форпатрил. Он был практически уверен, что она все знает об их тревогах, будучи слишком близка и к Форкосиганам, и к императору. Но она не упомянула об этом ни словом, и Саймон был ей за это благодарен. Они говорили только об одном перспективном художнике и его дебютной выставке, которая планировалась в столичной Галерее современного искусства.

В начале следующей недели Иллиан мимолетно порадовался, когда от информаторов в Цетаганде пришло известие о состоявшихся на Ро Кита без всякой помпы похоронах троих гем-лордов. Беспокойство за Майлза – само собой, но работа шла своим чередом. Комаррский департамент СБ доложил о выходящей за обычные рамки активности ячеек движения за освобождение прямо в Форбарр-Султане; было перехвачено их зашифрованное сообщение, направленное в некий Малый Дом Единения Джексона. На совещании шефа Иллиана просто известили о происходящем: ответственный за комаррское направление аналитик уже принял меры, распорядившись о дешифровке и дополнительном наблюдении. Было решено, что станет не лишним провести изыскания в этой области. Поступил доклад с Пола, сопровождаемый образцом нового яда животного (точнее, змеиного) происхождения, изготовленного предположительно для покушения на главного исполнительного директора Консорциума Ступицы; в межпланетной политике принцип "возлюби ближнего своего" не работал. Иллиан санкционировал добавление этого образца в хранилище улик.

Вторая половина недели включала в себя обучение троих новых дворцовых стражников. Иллиан устроил им серию испытаний на тему «попытка покушения»; покушения, конечно, были созданы в целях тренировки и существовали только на бумаге, но разработаны они были по образцу реальных заговоров, случившихся совсем недавно. Разумеется, кандидаты в дворцовую охрану набирались из действующей армии и были лучшими из лучших, но они не слишком-то питали уважение к «кабинетным мудрецам», а СБ честно считали непыльной работенкой для человека военного. Про прошествии двух дней эта троица стала испытывать значительно больший пиетет к "бумажным крысам" из штаб-квартиры СБ, чем когда-либо прежде. Следующим шагом Иллиан заручился помощью графа Форкосигана в оттачивании навыков рукопашной у будущих охранников. Когда был еще жив Ботари, Иллиан одалживал его, но теперь уже не первый год Эйрел предлагал собственную кандидатуру. Несомненно, простота рукопашного боя с рекрутами помогала премьер-министру отвлечься мыслью от вопросов, с которыми справиться было не столь просто. И, наконец, на последний день Иллиан отдавал кандидатов в нежные ручки леди Элис и госпожи Куделки. За этой частью обучения он всегда наблюдал с удовольствием, не стал исключением и этот раз, несмотря на беспокойство, зудевшее где-то в глубине мозга Иллиана. Лишь когда дамы объявили, что удовлетворены результатом, он мог увериться, что ни одной потенциальной угрозы, исходящей от женщины, новые охранники не пропустят. И он вместе с леди Элис отметил это событие с Куделками за ужином позже вечером.

Так просто было занять себя. Иллиан всегда бывал занят, сколько бы дел ни делегировал прочим. В конечном счете, это он нес ответственность за все, что происходило в СБ, а значит, его рабочий день затягивался надолго. Но работа была не просто его ответственностью, она была его страстью (хотя бы с собой самим следовало было быть честным: в такой степени, в какой он, человек с чипом в мозгу, вообще мог испытывать страсть). А сейчас ему было тяжело именно потому, что он _не знал_. Он привык знать – и уметь давать точные ответы с поразительной пунктуальностью. Он признавал, что знать все невозможно; ведь не на все вопросы в познанной Вселенной содержались ответы (не говоря о том, что не вся Вселенная была познана, и в ее неизведанной части оставалось множество вещей, неведомых никому). Но тут был вопрос практический; обычно он в любую минуту мог дать ответ, где сейчас каждый из его оперативных агентов, какой задачей занят, что - с некоторой долей вероятности - делает и куда направится дальше. Только к Майлзу это не относилось. Разумеется, ничего нового в таком положении дел не было, пора бы и привыкнуть. Находился ли Майлз на Барраяре или летал по галактике, изображая адмирала, Иллиан с точностью знал про него лишь одно: что отданные ему приказы тот исполнит, однако вопрос, как именно: выйдет за все рамки, точнее, вывернет приказы наизнанку и оставит всех вокруг стоять с открытым ртом. Похоже, с Дагулой он поступил именно так. Но к Майлзу, как и к любому другому, применимы законы физики: действие равно противодействию. Иллиану оставалось лишь надеяться, что противодействие окажется не смертельным. А вообще, если подумать, иллиановская потребность все знать – другая форма той же одержимости контролем, что была у Негри, только на его собственный манер…

Ужиная с Форкосиганами пару дней спустя, Саймон не скрывал своей озабоченности. Губы Эйрела дрогнули, когда тот заговорил о "заложниках фортуны", а Корделия сказала что-то об эфемерной ценности знания и непреходящей природе любви. Ни то, ни другое на самом деле не утешало.

На следующий вечер Иллиану оставалось лишь скрипеть зубами, глядя на репортаж об уличной стычке в Бета Сити неподалеку от барраярского посольства. Его показали в прайм-тайм. Как именно цетагандийская ударная группа сумела пронести оружие через славящуюся своей бдительностью бетанскую таможню, он, наверное, никогда не узнает. Но не такие грозные личные парализаторы дендарийцев поддержала своей силой сержант Таура, и им удалось совершить стратегическое отступление, унося раненых; Майлза среди пострадавших не было. Бетанские власти были очень злы и весьма многоречивы. Дагула была запланирована как секретная операция агента под прикрытием, и для таковой и она сама, и ее последствия уже привлекали слишком много общественного внимания. Возможно, когда Иллиан увидит Майлза в следующий раз, надо будет предложить ему освежить свои навыки скрытности и незаметности. А пока что он отправил распоряжение, чтобы тела четырех погибших дендарийцев за счет "анонимного доброжелателя" либо кремировали, либо отправили на родину, в соответствии с обычаями их родных миров. 

Дендарийцы уже отбыли в сторону Земли. Одно было хорошо: помятая и потрепанная цетагандийская ударная группа не могла покинуть Бету и двинуться вслед за ними до полного излечения. (Иллиан рассчитывал, что случится это очень нескоро). Несомненно, цетагандийцы вышлют другую команду охотников за головами, но это случится не мгновенно, что даст дендарийцам неплохую фору на старте. Иллиан отправил сообщение в штаб-квартиру Сектора II , чтобы там уделили особое внимание Дендарийским наемникам. 

Но это оказалось последнее о них известие на ближайшие несколько недель. Иллиан отправил запрос сначала в почтовом пакете рейсового курьера, затем еще один - внеочередным и срочным, и, наконец, по прямому лучу. Майлз давным-давно должен был достичь Земли, но выглядело все так, будто он провалился в червоточину, выходящую в другую галактику! Или - что его отыскали цетагандийцы.

В конце концов, он приказал подготовить для императора доклад о потенциальных опасностях глубокого космоса на пути от колонии Бета к Земле и зарезервировал на следующее утро специальную аудиенцию у монарха, чтобы обсудить возможную гибель единственного наследника графа Форкосигана и ее политические последствия. Но, явившись накануне утром в штаб-квартиру, он обнаружил, что там его ждет срочное сообщение от Елены Ботари-Джезек, отправленное по прямому лучу из штаб-квартиры Службы Безопасности в Секторе II. Только в эту минуту Иллиан ощутил, как отпускает напряжение, незаметно для него самого сводившее его шею и затылок. Он облегченно прикрыл глаза, Пускай для среднего барраярца сумма в 18 миллионов марок показалась бы немыслимо высокой ценой за операцию, но шеф Иллиан прекрасно знал, что она могла бы быть несравненно выше.

А через двадцать минут он докладывал императору о только что поступившем срочном рапорте: тау-китянский пассажирский лайнер захвачен пиратами в Секторе IV.

\- И что же мы решили? Как мы с этим поступим? - спросил Грегор.

\- Думаю, отправим Майлза, - решил Иллиан.


End file.
